The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and is preferably applicable to, for example, a semiconductor device formed of oppositely arranged two semiconductor chips each having an inductor formed therein.
As a technology of transmitting electric signals between two circuits different in potential of an electric signal to be inputted from each other, there is a technology using a photocoupler. The photocoupler has a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode, and a light receiving element such as a phototransistor. Thus, the photocoupler converts the received electric signal into a light at the light emitting element, and returns the light to an electric signal at the light receiving element, thereby to transmit electric signals.
In contrast, development has been done on a technology of establishing a magnetic coupling (inductive coupling) between two inductors, and thereby transmitting electric signals.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-219824 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology regarding a surface mounting type balance transformer.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-54800 (Patent Document 2), there is disclosed a technology regarding a semiconductor device in which inductors are formed in a first semiconductor chip and a second semiconductor chip, respectively, and signal transmission between the chips is performed using inductive coupling of the inductors. Then, in Patent Document 2, it is described that an insulating adhesive layer may also be provided between the two semiconductor chips.